roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Quantum
Personality Chris can be ignorant, rude, obnoxious and a hypocrite once in a while but overall he's a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. If he doesn't have anything to gain from a certain thing he will not do it. His motto: "If you don't have to do it, Don't do it. If you have to do it, Do it fast." Backstory Born underneath a rotting corpse, to be found upon the brink of death by a kind mother, and disappointed father. The mother, shortly after Chrus turns 5, dies and his father blames him for her death, claiming she got a disease from saving him. Around the age of 9 his father starts to become physically abusive and eventually sells him to slavery. At the age of 13 Chris uses his quirk and vicously killed his father in surprise, becoming drenched in blood. The police later arrive (the father had death wails, neighbors called) with Chris sitting in the pool of blood that is in the kitchen laughing/crying hysterically. The police ask what happened, and the boy, not wanting to go to jail, says that someone broke in to "rob" them and he killed his dad. (A window had been broken from his quirk) From then on until he was 18, whatever family he lived with, all the neighborhood animals slowly started to disappear until he turned 18 when his family was "robbed" again and he went missing shortly after. "Let the Hunt begin.." Resources An apartment, a motorcycle. Equipment / Weaponry A dagger. Specialisations Cooking and Deceiving. Quirk Quantumism. Due to the very nature of this Quirk, the user has to control the power output, most likely in. 25% - Beam 1 turn load time. It visibly gathers in 1 of the hands or any muscle you are gonna shoot it from. The said muscle area will grow with bright light. After 1 turn it shoots out a beam with 30 m range which is 1 m radius. It travels at 40 m/s and deals 20k N. 50% - Levitation. -Height is 20 m. Range is 10 m radius. Anything that weights above 500 kg will not be levitated or if the object is rooted in to something tha is more than 500 kg. Slows down OC's down by 50%. Projectiles below 40m/s slow down by 60% and change their trajectory upwards in curved motion like 40° curve. This lasts for 3 turns and since it's levitation the user or any other OC's can't fly freely in it but only use outside force to move around. 75% - Buff - Punches 18k N and kicks 20k N and defense 23k N nat. Running speed increased to 70 mph with double human acceleration. This lasts for 3turns He can only use this abilities one at a time. He starts at 100% and regens 5% each turn. If he eats something greasy with a lot of fat he regens 20%, but it'll have a 3 turn cooldown. The moment he hits 0% he will be paralyzed for 3 turns. Versatility Can be used for defense and offense.Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains